The One
by Ariadne Eurydice
Summary: A student comes to Paul for answers. Comashipping, one shot.


Raye stood outside of the office, her fingers messing with the ridges of the valves on her trumpet—which felt awfully heavy at the _worst_ times. She could see 'Vice' in his chair, glasses on, focused on a thick book.

She must have been standing there for what seemed like ages when Mr. Weiss finally looked up and jumped at the sight of her, his hand flying to his chest. Raye could only groan, she'd _always_ had that effect on people… but it wasn't her fault he was a…. scary… man. Well, Mr. Weiss wasn't actually mean, it was all looks, they'd all seen the way he went soft around them, or his own family. But even after four years studying under him, he was still **intimidating** , so much so that even the _**Principal**_ had trouble looking him in the eyes. Champion or not, the man had authority billowing off of him, something that only Mr. Weiss, the Indigo Champion, could push away.

She must have dozed off because the door opened in front of her quickly, startling her—too busy in thought to notice he had been waving her in for the past few moments. Her grip on her trumpet was loose as he stared down at her, his arm extended into his office to let her in. Raye straightened her back and walked in, feeling a bit more relaxed as Mr. Weiss shut the door quietly behind her.

"What can I do for you Raye?" She watched him as he sat down in his chair and followed suit, she was not a talkative girl by any means, so even before this, she knew it would be hard to put the words together properly. She got comfortable and put her trumpet down in her lap and fixed her large, circular glasses on her face. She looked around quietly as Paul closed his book and took off his glasses and she adjusted to where she could tug on her bright blue hair comfortably.

She opened her mouth, and then closed it, clearing her throat as she thought, piecing together her question word by word in her head. And then she sat up and looked at him, "How do I know when I've found _the_ right girl?" Her mind wandered a bit to thoughts of the girl in question, Gemma, who insisted on calling Raye by her full name instead of her nickname.

Raye was a tall, meek girl, who'd never really even thought about dating before, she was awkward- hair too curly to be managed and coke bottle glasses, hell, she was in _band_ of all things. Gemma was like an angel, who'd slipped through the cracks of Raye's radar. It'd been then that Raye had discovered her interest in other girls, even with Gemma being so wildly different in every way, Raye loved her with every weird, knobby-kneed fiber of her being.

Mr. Weiss' voice broke through her thoughts as she looked back at him, hoping she hadn't been ignoring him this whole time. She was so spacey, even she hated it. "…How do you feel about her?" His face was soft, a bit of a smile upturning the corners of his mouth.

Her heart filled with warmth as she thought about Gemma again, "It's like… being complete… like.. I was never alone at all." She held her trumpet to her chest, "Like I'm on air.. _All the time in school when I see her standing down the hall, and I cannot breathe until I'm with her_.." Raye could feel her blush as she messed with the finger valves on her trumpet. "Or those times in class when I…. I can't stop looking at the clock because I _know that she's standing right out there waiting for me_."

Past the visions of Gemma standing against the wall with her book bag, Mr. Weiss was smiling as he sat back in his seat. She looked at him, "Do you remember what that's like Mr. Weiss?"

He nodded his head faintly as his eyes moved to the many, many picture frames that lined his desk, all of them had the World Champion and their children on them, including a new one she hadn't noticed, with the Champion himself and the newest addition to the family. " _Well_ , we were never in school, but yes, the days always seemed so long without him. We'd spend hours talking on the phone.. and it was always nice when I got to see him in person." He adjusted in his seat, and Raye couldn't help but sigh. In her four years, she'd always seen the Champion hanging around in some way, he'd sneak up on Mr. Weiss in the middle of class with a cup of coffee- or with a toddler who was always very excited to see their father. And while she herself had never been in a relationship, or even wanted to, she couldn't help but always think about how they were _it_. A happiness to them that she was very very blessed to finally have.

"….. _midnight skies, he shines."_ The look of adoration on Mr. Weiss' face made Raye's heart seize, she'd missed the first part of whatever he had said, but she was sure it had been beautiful.

Mr. Weiss sat up and looked at her, "Your one, _the one_ , isn't going to be someone who likes to do the same things you do, watches the same shows you watch, listens to the same music you listen to, or any combination of the above and more.." He put his glasses back on and waited for her to process, "Your one will love you more than anything on this earth regardless of all things about you, _beautiful and ugly_." He picked up one of the frames and turned it around towards her.

"I wasn't the best person when I met Ash, I didn't like myself in the least, I was arrogant, a fool… Ash never stopped, I tried proving him wrong at every turn, but he pushed through, wanting friendship." Mr. Weiss sat back and went quiet, his face turned a bit grim as he stared at his desk, "We weren't able to see eye to eye for a long time, and then I went to Kanto, and he, he also went to Kanto but we never saw each other after our battle at the Valley. But then… we bumped into each other, I'd never forgotten him and neither had he.."

He stopped, and a heavy silence filled the room, and she felt nervous as he leaned back in his seat. "… What happened after that?" She offered.

"Well, he stayed over for a few days, and then he left back to Kanto and we talked afterwards. He didn't have to, he could have continued on with his life and we'd still be here, in this room- but I wouldn't be with him." Raye could see a faint glimmer in his eyes, she'd never seen him so emotional, a whole different side to the man who waved his hands like a manic in front of them was before her this time. "Ash saw me not for who I used to be, but for who I was at that point and I'm so grateful he gave me another chance. He's been my rock, my friend, everything. I'd been terrible, but he saw past it all… The person who loves you, they're going to see you for who you are now, they're not going to worry about the past, _don't_ let them go."

"But…" she shifted in her seat, trumpet dangling lazily in her hands. "How'd you know he was the one? Anyone could have been with you… you could be with anyone right now… why him?" Seeing her band director near tears was not something she wanted to see, but everyone, everyone, knew who Mr. Weiss was, and what he'd done in his childhood- it was well recorded, and had been a subject of controversy since before she had been born. Parts of her family didn't **like** him, didn't **know** him and **refused** to see her past preformances _because_ he'd been her band director. She'd had to admit, there were times when she felt uneasy about it herself, knowing what he'd done- even after repenting and being a model citizen— a Champion, afterwards. Hearing the story first hand made her want to know more, and knowing that even he had once hated himself for it didn't make her feel any better.

Mr. Weiss took a deep breath as he stared at her, his fingers messing with one of his pens. " _I knew he was the one for me because I felt that there was no one else in the world who could love me as much as he loved me_." He put the pen down and smiled as he turned the photo back around and put another in it's place, a photo of him and the Champion, only younger- in a photo booth. "And I've never been so happy, he truly is the one for me. I'm so thankful."

She could only smiled as she stared at the picture, she hoped that she looked at Gemma with as much love as the way Mr. Weiss looked at the Champion. The picture was quickly turned back around as someone knocked on the office door. Mr. Weiss sat up with a monotone, "Come in."

Another student walked in as Raye stood, "Thank you for the talk Mr. Weiss." She waved as he nodded to her.

"Anytime Miss Raye."

Raye couldn't help but smile as she felt her pocket vibrate along with the sweet tone that she had put specifically for Gemma. She hurried to her locker to put up her instrument before she pulled out her phone to see what Gemma had sent her.

 _"Rayven come outside! I have a surprise for you!"_ Raye's heart soared as she closed her locker and locked it and hurried outside, texting her back as quickly as she could.

 _"Alright babe!"_

* * *

 **A/N - I SWEAR I'm working on the Hard Times... it's just taking longer than expected.. please.. be kind 2 me ;-; you guys have been so great with staying so far, I love all of you so much! If you guys want to keep up with me, I'm on tumblr at qetsiyahs or pkmn-thenextgeneration where I'm working on... fankids *sweats* See you soon! - Aria!**


End file.
